Anos IV
by DragonSpectre
Summary: A warhammer 40k fic about some Imperial guard stuck on a planet filed with Tyranids. Nearly all Imperial Guard dudes are my O,C's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
Cpl. Leonar Darquin, 3rd battalion, A company, 1st Platoon, XI Cadian regiment Journal 

_**Date: Unknown**_

Month: Unknown 

_**Year: Unknown**_

**_Century: 41st _**

_**Day 1**_

_**Today we arrived on the Xenos infested world of Anos IV. Not much action seen today. Maybe it will get better…**_

**_Cpl. Leonar Darquin, 3rd battalion, A company, 1st Platoon, XI Cadian regiment Journal_**

_**Day 69**_

_**Running out of supplies, death numbers rising daily. The line is holding, barely. I hope to the Emperor it stays that way…**_

**_Cpl. Leonar Darquin, 3rd battalion, A company, 1st Platoon, XI Cadian regiment Journal_**

_**Day 71**_

_**The line has broken. There all around us and in between us causing havoc. The radios a blur, no orders received. What do we do?**_

**_Cpl. Leonar Darquin, 3rd battalion, A company, 1st Platoon, XI Cadian regiment Journal_**

_**Day 82**_

_**Parker and Baker bought it today. We managed to find an old Bomb Shelter, so we have barricaded our selves in. They rule this city now, not us…**_

**_Cpl. Leonar Darquin, 3rd battalion, A company, 1st Platoon, XI Cadian regiment Journal_**

_**Day 86**_

_**Running low on ammo, still no orders. We figure Sgt. Ragellin, Pvt. Xander Farnam and I am the only ones left. The lights are dimming and we can here them chittering outside. We hope to the Emperor they send help soon…**_

Battery Low 

_**Battery Low**_

_**Battery L…**_

The distinct whistle of bombs resonated in the solid metal shell. A loud explosion replied. Another whistle, another explosion. And another, and another and another.

"You think they sending help, Sarge?" Shouted Xander under the continuous barrage.

"Maybe, but more likely they'd rather destroy this city rather than hold it any longer" replied Sgt. Ragellin. The bombardment stopped followed by an eerie silence.

"Listen, the chittering, its stopped," informed Cpl. Darquin

"Maybe the bombs wiped them out," said Pvt. Xander

"Xander, get ready with the Melta gun, I'm going to pull this wooden board of the window and if I see any Tyranids I'll tell you and you can melt em" said Sgt Ragellin.

Xander raised the big metal frame to his shoulder and clicked off the safety. Sgt Ragellin moved quietly up to the barricaded window and pulled off one single board. He stood there, his hand raised protecting his eyes from the planets bright sunlight. His eyes adjusted and he stared.

"Sarge?" asked Xander

"Sarge?" repeated Xander

"There's nothing there, nothing. Just rubble and blood, lots of blood"

"Yeah! Least those Fly Boys are good for something," cheered Xander

"I'm going out," piped up Leonar

"Wha…You sure" asked Sgt Ragellin

"Yeah I would appreciate a little cover though," replied Leonar picking up his Lasgun and loading it with a power pack. He pulled out his pistol, checked it was loaded and slid it back into the holster.

"Hey, Don't worry, anything comes with in 5 feet off you I'll burn a hole in em" said Xander trying to reassure his friend.

Leonar pulled on his helmet and fastened the chinstrap. Raising the rifle, he prepared to run as Sgt. Ragellin pulled back the big metal bolt. The door flung open, natural light flooding into the stuffy metallic atmosphere.

Leonar ran out the door, his head down, body low and ducked into the alley across the street. He studied his surroundings before shouting

"Its clear, looks like the bombs did there work, come out, but carefully"

"Okay, cover us," shouted Xander. Sgt. Ragellin's distinct chainsword appeared from behind the door, but he jumped back in again as a shot ricocheted off the Ceramite door.

"There's a sniper. Stay in!" shouted Leonar

"That's not a Xenos weapon that's an imperial Mark VII sniper rifle," replied Sgt. Ragellin

"Praise be to the Emperor," shouted Leonar in the direction of the sniper

"May he be strong and live forever," Came the reply

"Cadian?" Shouted Leonar back

"Yeah, XI regiment, 3rd Battalion, A Company, 2nd platoon"

"Man, Ziora. Its Leonar, I'm with Sarge and Xander"

"Sorry, come on over, I got your backs" shouted Ziora

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

They ran over to the centre of the street and took cover behind the statue of Marneus Calgar. A cloaked figure appeared from a doorway from across the street assisting a G.I with an Autogun. Leonar ran over to help the Trooper. His arm hung loosely by his side, a deep gash spreading from his shoulder to waist. His uniform and armour splashed with acid burns

"God Emperor, what happened?" asked Leonar studying the wounds

"Lictor, infiltrated the camp, cut everyone to pieces, I came back from my patrol, blood and body parts littered the area, Fraggh was the only one I found alive. That was when the line broke, the hormagaunts came in a swarm, slashing up anything everything, and they brought Rippers too. Everything. Warriors, Carnifex's, Tyrants, Gargoyle's, Biovore's, Ravener's, Zoanthrope's the lot. We just ran, too many of them. The city's a mess. We need to get out of here, we could call some transport in if we had a voxcaster but…" Explained Ziora

"That's what we'll do then" Said Sgt. Ragellin as he approached followed by Xander

"Yes sir, oh and there has been lots of aircraft flying over the city, I think we might just be receiving some help from the honourable Adeptus Astartes" told Ziora

"Okay" he said pausing looking up to the sky "well head to that Comm. tower, they'll have some communication and it's the best place for the Space Marines to see us"

Sgt Ragellin drew his laspistol and set it to burst. Attaching his bayonet to his Lasgun, Leonar prepared to help Ziora carry Fraggh again.

"No, I want you and Xander to go ahead of us ill help carry Fraggh, ok" said Sgt. Ragellin

"Yes, Sir" They both said in unison.


End file.
